


convention.

by pyroallerdyce



Series: one hundred ben/rey drabbles. [76]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Drabble, Drabble Collection, F/M, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:28:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23379112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pyroallerdyce/pseuds/pyroallerdyce
Summary: When Ben got to the convention, he went to the first panel that he wanted to see and sat down next to someone.or: (basically) Ben goes to Comic-Con and meets the love of his life.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: one hundred ben/rey drabbles. [76]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1602202
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10
Collections: One Hundred Drabbles Challenge - Ben/Rey





	convention.

**Author's Note:**

> day 76, drabble 76.
> 
> Prompt 076 - convention.

When Ben got to the convention, he went to the first panel that he wanted to see and sat down next to someone. She smiled and introduced herself as Rey, they talked while they waited, and learned that they were both there alone. They ran into each other at more panels that day, and Ben asked if she wanted to get some dinner with him. Dinner was amazing, they spent the rest of the convention together, and when it came time to part ways, it was with an exchange of phone numbers. Ben didn't know how he got so lucky.


End file.
